The lawyer in the park
by Niennaju
Summary: Un corps est retrouvé dans un parc, pendant que Booth et Bones doivent affronter leurs sentiments... SPOILERS DEBUT SAISON 6
1. Prologue

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Bones. j'ai essayé de traiter un sujet que je trouve assez peu représenté avec le mort de cette enquête. En espérant que cela vous plaise ;) les reviews sont bien évidemment toujours appréciées.

* * *

**

_Bones_

_The lawyer in the park_

Prologue

C'était un début de journée normal au square Flower Garden, dans la banlieue de Washington. Il était environ 6h du matin, et Tim Walks, le gardien, faisait sa dernière ronde avant l'ouverture du parc. Tout à coup, il vit un chien errant sortir d'un buisson, dérangé par le bruit de la marche de l'homme. Intrigué, Tim se rapprocha et écarta les branches des buissons. Ce qu'il vit alors lui retourna l'estomac : le chien avait creusé un trou d'une soixantaine de centimètres de profondeurs, et au fond de ce trou, on voyait distinctement l'horrible face grimaçante d'un crâne, recouvert de vers divers et variés. Le gardien, en poussant un hurlement d'horreur, pris ses jambes à son cou en direction de l'entrée du parc.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le sniper s'avançait silencieusement dans les rues sèches et accablées de chaleur de la ville. Rien ne bougeait, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Soudain, un bruit strident retentit, et Booth se retourna, juste avant de se prendre une balle en plein cœur, tandis que le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus insupportable…

Brennan se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, son réveil sonnant à côté d'elle. Elle l'éteignit et souffla longuement dans son lit, essayant de se calmer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était rentrée de Maluku, et Booth d'Afghanistan, sain et sauf, et pourtant ce cauchemar continuait à la hanter… Mais elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en faire pour Booth, il avait parfaitement réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, en la présence de Hannah. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû la détester, mais pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas : Hannah était intelligente, jeune et belle… et blonde, et visiblement, Booth préférait les blondes. Se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de ressasser sans cesses ses sombres pensées, Brennan se leva et alla prendre sa douche et se préparer pour une journée où elle savait qu'elle allait encore devoir souffrir en silence et se flageller intérieurement de sa bêtise à chaque fois que Hannah viendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sur le tapis.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps humide, quand son téléphone sonna.

-Brennan…

-Oui, ici Booth, on a une affaire, je vous attends au Flower Garden, dans la banlieue de DC, vous savez où c'est ?

-Non, mais comme j'ai un GPS dans ma voiture, je pense que…

-Ok, génial, à tout de suite.

Et, sans autre forme de procès, il raccrocha. Brennan resta silencieuse et immobile pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne reconnaissait plus « son » Booth dans cette brutalité, et dans le fait qu'il ne se déplaçait même plus chez elle de bon matin en lui apportant un café comme auparavant. Il avait changé. Etait-ce à cause de l'Afghanistan, de Hannah, ou des deux, elle ne saurait le dire, mais le fait était là. Bones poussa un profond soupir en finissant de s'habiller, et monta dans sa voiture, direction la scène de crime.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 de la fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ;) et c'est toujours gentil de cliquer sur le bouton "review", celui en orange, là, en bas de la page :D

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

Environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se garait à côté du parc, et sortait de sa voiture, son haleine produisant de la buée dans le froid vif de ce début d'hiver. Elle s'avança vers Booth qui la salua et la conduisit vers le corps, restant plus en retrait que d'habitude tandis qu'elle faisait son examen préliminaire.

-Mâle… de type caucasien… la trentaine, environ 1m80… à en voir ses attaches musculaires, il était plutôt bien bâti, avec des muscles développés… Vu l'état du corps, et en prenant en compte les facteurs environnementaux, je dirai que la mort remonte à environ 2 mois, 4 maximum… Comment est-ce qu'il a été découvert ?

-C'est Tim Walks, le gardien, qui l'a découvert en voyant un chien errant sortir du buisson… Un de mes gars est en train de l'interroger, ne vous inquiétez donc pas…

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, protesta Bones, je demandais juste des informations complémentaires sur l'enquête et…

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, ça va, Bones… Je suppose que vous voulez emporter le squelette au Jefferson ?

-Oui, et il me faudra aussi des échantillons de terre pour Hodgins.

Termina la jeune femme en se relevant. Booth s'éloigna alors donner ses instructions aux autres agents, laissant une Bones complètement désorientée. Elle hocha la tête, puis alla superviser le déplacement du corps ainsi que la collecte des échantillons, avant de rentrer au Jefferson, seule. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle salua les fouines, avant de se mettre au travail, plaçant les marqueurs pour la reconstruction faciale. Personne ne fit de commentaires sur le fait que Booth n'était pas venu au Jefferson, vu qu'il n'y venait plus depuis des mois.

Tout en découpant les bouts de gomme à placer sur le crâne, Brennan ne pouvait s'empêcher à la scène de l'aéroport, qui s'était déroulée environ 11 mois et 12 jours auparavant. Et, effectivement, les choses avaient changés, mais pas forcément en bien. Du moins, pas pour elle. Aujourd'hui, presque un an après cette séparation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait définitivement perdu Booth désormais, et des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Elle les essuya rageusement et porta le crâne à son amie

-Tiens, Angela, je t'ai préparé le crâne pour la reconstruction, ensuite, tu pourras chercher dans le fichier des personnes disparues, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, chérie, bien sûr… répondit l'artiste, évitant soigneusement le sujet du sexy agent qu'elle brûlait pourtant d'aborder

-Merci…

L'anthropologue retourna alors à l'examen des os, qui lui apprirent que sa victime s'était fracturé le poignet à l'âge de 4 ans, et qu'il était très sportif, certainement nageur, à en juger par l'attache des muscles. Elle remarqua également un traumatisme ante mortem, qui avait enfoncé la cage thoracique, certainement causé par un objet contondant, très douloureux, mais certainement pas mortel, les côtes n'étant pas assez enfoncées pour avoir perforé un quelconque organe vital. Elle était en train d'examiner un radius quand Angela vint la prévenir qu'elle avait fini la reconstruction et qu'elle avait l'identité de la victime. Aussitôt, Brennan la suivi dans son bureau, pour voir la photo d'un jeune homme très séduisant aux cheveux blonds portés mi-long, environ aux épaules, aux yeux bleus charmeur, avec un sourire très engageant. Angela sourit en disant

-Il s'appelle James Alexander, il était avocat dans le cabinet Turner&Scott, viré il y a un an pour une raison inconnue, un certain Mickael Simmons a déclaré sa disparition il y a 3 mois… plutôt beau gosse, je dois avouer, le James !

-Tu n'es pas censée être mariée à Hodgins ? demanda Bones

-Si, mais comme le dit le proverbe, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est au régime que l'on ne peut pas regarder la carte des desserts ! Surtout que ça ne fait pas de tort à Jack, vu que l'homme que je trouve mignon est mort…

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

-Laisse tomber…

Brennan haussa les épaules et envoya un texto à Booth en lui indiquant qu'ils avaient identifié la victime. Vu que son partenaire ne semblait pas tenir à lui parler, eh bien soit, elle ne lui parlerait pas.

Booth, quant à lui, était retourné au Hoover dès que sa partenaire était repartie au Jefferson, et s'occupait désormais de la paperasse qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours, peu désireux de rentrer chez lui : Hannah était partie faire un reportage, et ne rentrait que dans quelques jours. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, ils se voyaient peu, étant toujours occupés par leurs métiers respectifs, et quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble, c'était pour assouvir ce que Bones appellerait « des besoins primaires ». Ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment, et Booth trouvait cela regrettable. Il se promit de remédier à cela, quand son portable bipa, signe qu'il venait de recevoir un texto. Il se précipita dessus, espérant que ce soit Hannah qui lui annonçait qu'elle était rentrée plus tôt et qu'elle l'attendait chez lui, mais ce n'était que Bones. Intrigué, il lut le message, qui lui annonçait simplement la découverte de l'identité du cadavre découvert ce matin même. Il se demanda alors pourquoi elle ne l'appelait pas. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de s'être comporté différemment envers elle depuis son retour, en tout cas une chose était sûre : il ne jouerait plus sa chance comme il l'avait fait presque un an auparavant. Il avait désormais Hannah et était parfaitement heureux avec elle. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, même si une note dissonante dans son discours le gênait particulièrement, sans pouvoir toutefois déterminer son origine.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Après le chapitre 2, suite logique... le chapitre 3! Toujours pas de blonde en vue, elle arrivera au chapitre suivant, là, on se concentre sur l'enquête... Enjoy ;) (et les reviews sont, comme toujours, appréciées bla bla bla :P)

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Dès le lendemain, nos deux compères rendirent visite à Mickael Simmons, le jeune homme ayant déclaré la disparition de la victime. Booth était passé prendre sa partenaire au Jefferson, et ils se rendirent tout deux dans un quartier pavillonnaire de la banlieue de D.C. durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots, Brennan ignorant que Hannah n'était pas là. Enfin, ils se garèrent devant une haute maison de style victorienne, blanchie à la chaux, munie d'un grand jardin soigneusement entretenu. Booth grommela, en sortant du SUV

-On voit bien qui a les moyens, dans ce fichu pays…

Brennan le regarda sans rien dire pendant qu'il sonnait à la porte. Un homme vint leur ouvrir. Il était grand, brun, et ses yeux noirs avaient un regard agréable. En les voyants, il leur demanda d'une voix chaude et profonde

-Oui ?

-Agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI, et voici ma partenaire, le Dr Temperance Brennan de l'Institut Jefferson.

-Oh… vous venez pour Jaimie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous… vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Oui répondit Booth, qui sentait que Jaimie était le surnom donné à la victime par cet homme. Et vous êtes ?

-Oh… je… je suis Mickael Simmons… son… son petit ami. Je suis professeur de lettres au lycée…

-Pardon ? demanda Booth, interloqué

-Oui, je suis gay, et Jaimie l'est… enfin, l'était, puisque je suppose que, si un agent du FBI et une scientifique se déplace jusque chez moi, ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer qu'il va venir me rejoindre dans deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit Brennan, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre, nous l'avons retrouvé il y a deux jours, et la procédure pour déterminer la cause de la mort est en cours.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Mr Alexander ? questionna Booth

-Eh bien… Jaimie était avocat, même s'il était au chômage depuis un an, parce que son cabinet l'avait viré quand il avait fait son coming-out et qu'il leur avait annoncé sa maladie…

-L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie… commença Bones

-Je sais, je ne voulais pas parler de ça, mais bien d'une véritable maladie: Jaimie était séropositif.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il avait le SIDA ? demanda Booth, choqué

-Non, Booth, répondit Brennan, lorsque quelqu'un est séropositif, cela veux dire qu'il est porteur du virus du VIH, mais pas forcément qu'il a développé la maladie, même si elle finira fatalement par se déclarer…

-Oui, et Jaimie se faisait très sérieusement suivre à l'hôpital Meringthon pour éviter de développer le SIDA… c'était son ex qui lui avait filé cette saloperie, il n'a jamais vraiment accepté que James le quitte pour moi, et un soir qu'il était allé lui rendre visite, il l'a fait boire et voilà ce qui est arrivé…

-Et comment s'appelle ce jeune homme ? dit Booth

-Jeff, Jeffrey Johnson, Jaimie et lui étaient à Harvard ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait maintenant, je crois qu'il est secrétaire ou quelque chose de ce genre…

-Très bien, merci monsieur Simmons, répondit Booth, nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps…

A ce moment, le jeune homme, qui jusque-là avait réussi à garder une belle maîtrise de lui-même, perdit toute contenance et, agrippant le bras de Brennan qui s'était retournée pour s'en aller, lui demanda d'un ton désespéré, en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-Je vous en prie… attrapez le salaud qui a fait ça à Jaimie…

Bones plongea son regard dans celui de Mickael, et, pendant un long moment, ne dit mot. Finalement, elle jura d'un ton grave

-Je vous le promets

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je ressens, à l'idée que je ne le verrais plus jamais…

Brennan ne pipa mot en prenant congé. Si, justement, elle savait exactement ce que ressentait le jeune professeur, puisqu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose envers Booth. Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable, même elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais il avait tourné la page et était désormais heureux de son côté. Elle l'avait définitivement perdu, et ne reverrait certainement jamais l'homme qui, petit à petit, 5 ans durant, l'avait aidée à s'ouvrir au monde, comme une huître s'ouvrant en dévoilant la perle qu'elle porte en elle. En s'installant dans le SUV, elle demanda à Booth

-Et maintenant ?

-Eh bien je pense que l'on va rendre visite à ce Jeffrey…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Ce chapitre 4 est dédicacé à Léa, ma Puduku préférée, qui est l'auteure de la réplique d'Angela sur les blondes... vous savez donc à quoi vous en tenir quand vous la lirez^^ ah oui, et je laisse parler mon sadisme naturel dans ce chapitre, en ce qui concerne les relations entre les personnages, MOUAHAHA *rire machiavélique- ou pas d'ailleurs* Comme toujours, les reviews hein voilà^^**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4:

Brennan restait silencieuse, lovée sur le siège du SUV, pendant que Booth appelait le FBI pour obtenir les coordonnées de Johnson. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne le voie. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et son équipier ne fit rien pour l'en déloger. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se garaient devant un vieil immeuble, et frappaient à une porte du 2e étage

-FBI, ouvrez !

Un jeune homme, grand, rouquin, les yeux marrons et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur vint leur ouvrir

-Oui ?

-Jeffrey Johnson ?

-C'est moi…

-Nous venons à propos de James Alexander…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il… il va bien ?

-Il est mort, répondit Brennan, avec son tact habituel.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Jeffrey pâlit, ce qui fit encore plus ressortir les taches de son qui constellaient son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se reprendre, puis dit

-Ecoutez… c'est sûr, j'ai été un salaud, sur le coup, de lui avoir refilé le virus mais… comprenez moi, merde ! J'étais malade, et il me quitte, pour ce Mickael…

-Il n'est pas mort du SIDA, il a été assassiné.

-A… Quoi ? Mais… par qui ?

-Eh bien justement, nous pensions que vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer sur la question…

-Mais ce n'est pas moi !

-Vous avez dit vous-même que vous étiez jaloux de lui, quand il est parti avec Mickael, ça s'appelle un crime passionnel ! s'exclama Booth, commençant à perdre patience

-Oui, j'étais jaloux, mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je suis incapable de faire du mal à Jaimie ! Cela fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

-Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui pourrait vouloir attenter à sa vie ?

-Peut-être quelqu'un à son boulot, j'ai entendu dire qu'il bossait sur une affaire où il y avait beaucoup d'argent en jeu…

-Très bien, on vérifiera. Mais ne quittez pas la ville, ok ?

Jeffrey acquiesça, et la fine équipe repartit. Brennan descendit au Jefferson tandis que Booth se rendait au Hoover. Néanmoins, un appel qu'il reçu alors qu'il allait se garer sur la parking du bâtiment du FBI lui fit changer sa route : Hannah était revenue quelques jours plus tôt que prévu, et venait d'appeler son amant pour qu'il la rejoigne, ce que Booth s'empressa de faire, jugeant que rien de pressé ne le retenait au boulot.

Tempérance, quant à elle, se plongea dans ce qui avait fait sa renommée : faire parler les os. Elle remarqua du sang sur certaines vertèbres, ce qui pourrait correspondre à une hémorragie hépatique fatale, pouvant être causée par un coup de couteau ou une balle, la seconde étant éliminée d'office, aucune preuve ne venant l'étayer. Elle recueillit des échantillons pour les faire analyser par Hodgins, et continua de manipuler les os. C'est alors qu'entra Angela, qui ne pouvait plus garder ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur plus longtemps

-Chérie… commença-t-elle

-Ah, Angela, tu tombes bien, j'ai des échantillons à faire analyser par Hodgins…

-Chérie, peux-tu laisser tes os juste cinq minutes et m'écouter, s'il te plaît ?

-Quoi ? soupira Brennan en posant le tibia qu'elle avait entre les mains et en levant les yeux vers son amie

-Comment ça, « quoi » ? Booth, voilà « quoi » ! Non, attend avant de m'interrompre, laisse-moi finir ! Il faut que tu le récupères, Brenn'. Il ne peut pas être heureux avec elle !

-Hannah est une femme splendide, intelligente et certainement plus ouverte que moi… répondit Bones avec lassitude

-Oui, mais enfin, elle est blonde ! Et comment on peut être heureux avec une… blonde, dis-moi ?

Brennan étouffa un petit rire, sans répondre à son amie, toutefois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis lui confia ses échantillons pour que Hodgins les analyse, avant de retourner à ses os, méditant sur les paroles de l'artiste…

Booth, de son côté, était arrivé chez lui, où l'attendait la charmante jeune femme blonde qui partageait sa vie. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise, mais il l'arrêta en lui saisissant les poignets

-Je voudrais d'abord savoir comment ça s'est passé, ton reportage, lui dit-il en souriant

-Oh… c'était pas mal, j'ai appris plein de trucs sur le trafic de drogues… et toi, tu as une enquête en ce moment ?

-Oui, un avocat gay assassiné par on ne sait qui pour on ne sait quelles raisons…

-Il était gay ? Dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas vraiment un meurtre, c'est plutôt un service rendu à la nation… répliqua Hannah d'un ton indifférent

-Pardon ? demanda Booth, choqué

-Bah oui… oh, je t'en prie, Seeley, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que les homos ne te gênent pas, avec leurs pratiques déviantes ?

-Non… chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps, et d'aimer qui il a envie d'aimer, c'est tout…

-Tu es croyant, non ? Alors tu connais Sodome et Gomorrhe et ce qui leur est arrivé ?

-C'est dans la Bible, Hannah, et tout ce qui est dans la Bible n'est pas forcément vrai

-Tu me déçois, Seeley…

-Je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça, Hannah…

Répondit l'agent, avant que la dispute ne reprenne de plus belle. Finalement, la journaliste parti en claquant la porte, dans le but d'aller dormir à l'hôtel, laissant derrière elle un Booth aussi abasourdi que désemparé.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je vous poste le chapitre 5 maintenant^^ Vous allez me haïr, mais, vous savez quoi? j'aime ça, et je peux vous garantir que, ce que je fais, est indispensable à la suite de ma fic, qui va bientôt sombrer dans une guimauve niaise, surtout pour les deux derniers chapitres, vous serez prévenus^^ en attendant, laissez parler votre sadisme, et appréciez (et reviewez aussi^^)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5:

Le lendemain, c'est en sifflotant joyeusement que Booth se rendit au travail. Hannah était revenue tôt ce matin et ils s'étaient réconciliés sur l'oreiller. Il croisa Sweets dans les couloirs du FBI, et le jeune psy l'arrêta pour discuter

-Agent Booth ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, merci…

-Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Hannah ?

-Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer tout de même ! Tout se passe à merveille, si vous voulez savoir !

-Vous ne vous êtes encore jamais disputé d'une manière sérieuse ?

-Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à le savoir ? s'énerva Booth

-Vu votre manière de réagir, j'en déduis que si. Sachez que la première dispute sérieuse est très importante dans un couple, si vous arrivez à passer outre, cela signifie qu'il est susceptible de durer sur des bases saines et solides.

-C'est ça, merci Sweets… vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai du travail. Au revoir.

-Et n'oubliez pas notre séance jeudi prochain, agent Booth !

Booth ne répondit pas et se rendit dans son bureau pour prendre les coordonnées du patron de James Alexander, qu'il comptait aller interroger aujourd'hui. Mais, les paroles de Sweets l'avaient fait réfléchir sur la suite qu'il voulait donner à son couple avec Hannah. Il l'avait déjà écouté une fois, et cela avait eu de fâcheuses conséquences sur sa relation avec sa partenaire. D'ailleurs, il ne la comprenait plus : elle avait l'air malheureuse en ce moment, alors qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle-même avait voulu réinstaurer une certaine distance entre eux deux, ce qu'il avait accepté avec une certaine grâce. Il haussa les épaules, rassembla ses papiers et monta dans son SUV, partant rejoindre Bones qui l'attendait sûrement au Diner.

Brennan, quant à elle, avait travaillé jusque fort tard dans la nuit pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à la victime. Elle ne voulait pas faillir à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Mickael, et s'abrutir de travail était le seul moyen efficace qu'elle ait trouvé pour ne pas penser à Booth. Malgré cela, en rentrant chez elle, elle avait encore versé toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à ce qu'elle avait laissé passer avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Néanmoins, tout son travail n'avait pas été vain : elle avait en effet découvert les causes de la mort de James, poignardé au foie et poussé contre une surface dure, qui lui avait brisé les os. Il était mort des suites de son hémorragie. Ce matin, elle s'était donc rendue au Diner, attendant son partenaire en chipotant la tasse de café qu'elle avait commandé. En le voyant entrer, elle reçu son habituel coup au cœur –métaphoriquement, bien sûr, car personne ne lui avait jamais envoyé de coup à cet endroit-là- en réalisant une fois de plus ce qu'elle était en train de manquer.

Ensemble, ils burent leur tasse de café, puis Brennan le mit au courant de ses conclusions. Il hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il l'avait bien compris et ensemble, ils partirent dans la direction du cabinet d'avocat Turner&Scott. Le badge de l'agent du FBI fut leur sésame pour rencontrer l'un des directeurs, Mr Turner. Ils entrèrent donc dans un somptueux bureau, où un homme assez ventripotent, portant une paire de lunettes hors de prix, était en train de compulser un dossier.

-Mr Turner ? commença Booth

-C'est bien moi, Bryan Turner, répondit l'homme en se levant et en leur tendant la main. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-FBI, dit Booth en montrant son badge, c'est à propos de votre employé, James Alexander…

-Ex-employé, plutôt, monsieur. Nous avons malheureusement été obligé de le remercier, il y a environ un an…

-Parce qu'il était homosexuel, dit Bones d'une voix coupante.

-Ecoutez, madame, je pense à l'avenir de mon cabinet. Certes, Mr Alexander est un très bon avocat, mais ma clientèle n'aurai jamais voulu d'un avocat homosexuel, et séropositif, par-dessus le marché !

-Ce n'est pas la question, coupa Booth, voyant sa partenaire ouvrir la bouche d'un air outré. En fait, James Alexander est mort, il y a quelques mois.

-Ah ? dit Turner, et on sentait dans sa voix comme une sorte de contentement

-Vous avez l'air ravi, remarqua sèchement Bones.

-Eh bien, quand mon associé, Mr Scott, l'a licencié, il s'est retourné contre le cabinet et nous a attaqué en justice. Ces circonstances sont donc heureuses pour nous, car cela signifie que les charges sont abandonnées…

-Vous êtes vraiment un enfoiré… murmura l'anthropologue, se retenant de lui sauter dessus

-Et où est Mr Scott ? demanda Booth, histoire de changer de sujet

-Il est en Belgique, à régler une affaire. Il devrait rentrer dans la semaine.

-Très bien. En attendant, je vous arrête pour suspicion de meurtre sur la personne de James Alexander, déclara Booth en mettant les menottes à l'avocat.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Que… mais je suis innocent !

Sans tenir compte des plaintes de Mr Turner, Booth appela quelques hommes du FBI pour qu'ils préparent une cellule, puis emmena le suspect à sa nouvelle résidence. En allant déposer Bones devant chez elle, cette dernière pris soudain la parole

-Merci Booth.

-Hein ? Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir arrêté cette ordure.

-Ce n'étais rien, il est suspect dans cette affaire de toutes façons…

Elle ne répondit rien, et sortit silencieusement du SUV. En la regardant partir, Booth su immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il démarra donc et alla dans la bijouterie la plus proche…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voici le chapitre 6, j'étais inspirée pour le coup^^ et vous allez tout d'abord me haïr, puis m'aimez, puis me re-haïr jusqu'à la fin de la fic là, je vous le dis tout de suite^^ l'enquête s'achève un peu en queue de poisson, mais je voulais me concentrer sur les relations entre personnages... les reviews sont toujours appréciées ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6:

L'enquête venait de s'achever : Scott avait tué le jeune avocat pour éviter de perdre son procès, on avait retrouvé le couteau qui avait servi à le poignarder chez lui, avec des traces du sang de James Alexander dessus. Scott avait alors avoué, et Turner l'avait suivi, confessant qu'il était complice. Les deux hommes pourraient prétendre à la libération conditionnelle d'ici une trentaine d'année.

Booth était en train de s'habiller pour l'enterrement, mettant un long pardessus foncé par-dessus son costume. Il glissa la main dans sa poche, et effleura la petite boîte en velours qu'il avait acheté deux jours plus tôt. Il ferait sa demande ce soir, décida-t-il. Il voulait oublier la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait cru qu'il allait lui faire sa proposition, quelques mois auparavant. Leur relation avait évoluée depuis, et il voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient aller ensemble dans la même direction, même s'ils s'étaient encore disputés il y a peu. Il prit ses clés et sortit de chez lui.

Bones, elle, était déjà en route vers le cimetière, seulement vêtue d'une robe noire toute simple, qui lui descendait juste au dessous du genou. Elle tenait à rendre un dernier hommage à cet homme, tué par la bêtise humaine. Elle se gara sur le parking, et rejoignit Angela et Hodgins qui étaient déjà là avec Cam, Sweets et Daisy, silencieux. Mickael, le petit ami de James, s'approcha alors d'elle

-Merci, docteur Brennan.

-De rien, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Non, vous avez fait en sorte que Jaimie ait le droit à une sépulture décente. Merci, vraiment, docteur Brennan.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait les yeux d'une couleur approchant de très près du marron chocolat de son partenaire. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il repartait vers l'endroit où le cercueil allait être mit en terre. Booth arriva à ce moment là, et, ensemble, ils assistèrent à l'oraison funèbre et à la mise en terre. Il était près de midi quand chacun repartit de son côté, car malgré la mort, la vie continuait, comme le prouvait le petit être qui grandissait en Angela.

Booth se rendit chez lui, et prépara dans son appartement un décor digne des plus grands restaurants étoilés de la ville : nappe en dentelle, chandelles, et ses fameux macaronis au fromage pour le dîner. Ces préparatifs lui prirent une grande partie de l'après-midi, et il eu juste le temps de se changer et d'enfiler une chemise de soie noire qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles avant que Hannah ne rentre du travail. Lorsque la jeune femme blonde referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, il l'accueillit en volant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentait l'écrin au fond de la poche de son pantalon, mais son temps viendrait après le dîner.

Hannah ne tiqua pas en voyant le dîner romantique que son amant lui avait préparé, il lui avait déjà fait le coup auparavant, et cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il allait lui faire sa demande, il savait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager plus avant dans cette relation, pour le moment. Ils passèrent donc un repas agréable et détendu, réussi à tout point de vue. C'est alors qu'après le dessert, Booth se leva, et vint s'agenouiller aux pieds d'une Hannah horrifiée.

-Hannah, ensemble, on a construit une relation à laquelle je tiens énormément. Et je tiens énormément à toi aussi. On a fait un bout de chemin ensemble, et je voudrais qu'on continue, en étant encore plus proche… donc… Hannah Burley, voulez-vous être ma femme ?

-Non ! Je veux dire… non… enfin… Seeley, tu n'as quand même pas pensé que notre relation était si sérieuse ? On n'arrête pas de se disputer depuis quelques temps, notre relation ne mènera à rien ! Je ne veux pas me marier, ni m'arrêter de travailler pour élever tes enfants ou quoi que tu ais imaginé…

Booth la regarda d'un air contrit et perdu en se relevant. Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui

-Seeley…

- Va-t'en.

-Je… quoi ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Va-t'en. Tu as une demi-heure pour récupérer tes affaires et t'en aller de cet appartement. Je ne veux plus te voir. Son ton était dur, et ses épaules étaient contractées.

-Seeley, écoutes…

- VA-T'EN !

Effrayée, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires à la va-vite et sortit sans demander son reste. Booth regarda l'écrin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et le lança rageusement contre le mur, avant de s'effondrer sur son canapé, en pleurs. C'était Sweets qui lui avait donné l'idée de demander Hannah en mariage. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il écoutait ce fichu psy, il foirait. Il avait d'abord foiré sa relation avec Bones, et maintenant celle avec Hannah.

Il sortit une bouteille de whisky écossais et commença à boire verre sur verre. Son regard tomba alors sur le jeton de poker qu'il gardait depuis sa mission sous couverture à las Vegas avec Bones. Une irrépressible envie de jouer lui vint alors. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans ses vieux travers à la première difficulté. C'est alors qu'avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il vida son verre d'un trait, pris ses clés de voiture, et se retrouva devant un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien. En observant la silhouette de l'endroit à travers sa vitre, il se dit qu'il laissait tomber une addiction pour une autre. Quel lâche. Finalement, en soupirant, il sortit du SUV et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Brennan venait de finir de manger quand on toqua à sa porte. Quand elle alla ouvrir, elle se retrouva face à un Booth qui semblait particulièrement éméché. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'élégante chemise qu'il portait, soulignant parfaitement ses courbes musculeuses. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle dit

-Booth ?

-Hello, Bones, répondit Booth, la voix pâteuse et le sourire un peu idiot.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer

Il alla s'avachir sur son canapé sans répondre à sa question, et elle resta à l'observer pendant quelques minutes, retenant son sourire, heureuse de le voir chez elle comme avant. Puis, Brennan alla s'installer à côté de son partenaire et le regarda

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Bah, je viens vous rendre visite ! Vous n'auriez pas une téquila, par hasard ?

Un écho du passé sembla remonter entre eux, tandis qu'elle l'observait avant de se lever et aller chercher la bouteille d'alcool dans son placard. Booth commença à vider verre sur verre.

-Et Hannah ?

-On a rompu. Parce que, vous savez quoi ? Sweets m'a dit que notre couple était solide et avait des bases saines, donc je l'ai demandé en mariage et… elle a dit qu'elle voulait pas se marier je sais pas trop quoi… elle m'a rembarrée, du coup je l'ai chassée de chez moi, parce que ça vaut pas le coup de rester ensemble si on a pas les mêmes visions pour l'avenir, hein Bones ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas, tout en se servant à son tour un verre de téquila. Elle méditait. Ainsi, Hannah était sortie de la vie de Booth, et elle avait désormais le champ libre… mais elle ne voulait pas être le prix de consolation. Elle attendrait. Comme toujours.

Au fur et à mesure que la bouteille d'alcool se vidait l'ambiance se détendait toujours plus, et Bones avait rejoint Booth dans sa période « racontage de bêtise ». Finalement, reprenant un peu de sérieux, Booth demanda

-C'est quoi la chose la plus folle que vous ayez faite par amour ?

-J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

-Moi, ça a été d'arrêter de jouer. Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'ai fait pour vous. Dit-il en la poussant légèrement du doigt sur la poitrine.

-Quand on s'est rencontré, vous m'avez dit que vous vous faisiez déjà soigner ?

-J'ai dit ça sous… Comment on dit déjà ? ah oui, « l'inspiration du moment », parce que je croyais que ça aller marcher entre nous, comme ça…

Et il s'approcha d'elle, tentant manifestement de l'embrasser. Le reste de conscience qu'il restait à la jeune femme lui permit de le repousser doucement

-Non, Booth, pas ce soir, je vous en prie…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, que l'on s'embrasse à cause de la téquila ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre…

-Ouais… vous avez raison…

Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever, et, d'un pas mal assuré, il alla prendre son manteau et appela un taxi pour rentrer chez lui, laissant une Bones prostrée sur son canapé.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pour fêter le week-end, le beau temps et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vous offre non pas un, mais DEUX chapitres d'un coup d'un seul! Avouez que vous m'aimez hein^^ bah profitez-en, parce que vous allez êtres frustrés par ces chapitres, MOUAHAHA!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7:

Le lendemain, Brennan se leva avec une gueule de bois carabinée, mais également un grand sourire. Un nouvel espoir était né la veille, et elle se savait de retour dans la compétition, et était bien décidée à ne plus laisser passer sa chance. Elle se prépara donc dans la bonne humeur à partir au Jefferson, sachant qu'elle avait peu de chance de revoir Booth aujourd'hui, l'affaire étant terminée.

Arrivée au laboratoire, elle descendit donc dans les limbes redonner leur identité à des squelettes vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'année. Elle était en train de comparer l'âge de deux fémurs quand Angela vint la voir, un gobelet de café dans chaque main.

-Dis donc, chérie, à quoi est dû ce sourire ?

-Quel sourire ? Je ne souris pas, Ange, dis Bones, tout en effaçant le grand sourire qu'elle abordait jusqu'alors

-A d'autres ! On dirait le chat du Cheshire !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça veux dire…

-Tu as un sourire qui te mange la moitié du visage, et j'ai une petite idée de ce qui en est la cause…

Malheureusement, l'artiste fut interrompue dans sa tirade passionnée par la sonnerie du portable de sa meilleure amie.

-Brennan.

-Allô, ici l'hôpital militaire Abraham Lincoln. Je suis l'infirmière de garde… Brennan sentit son sourire s'évanouir comme neige au soleil, et un froid intense s'empara d'elle.

-Oui ?

-L'agent Booth était en mission ce matin, pour capturer le responsable de plusieurs meurtres. Il s'est fait tirer dessus, et dans son dossier, avait expressément demandé à ce que vous soyez avertie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Et… est-il…

-Il est actuellement dans le coma, mais ses jours sont hors de danger. Le tireur a atteint le foie, mais nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Angela l'observa avec inquiétude : son amie était d'une pâleur extrême, et cet appel semblait l'avoir profondément bouleversée, il ne restait plus trace sur son visage du sourire qui l'avait habité quelques minutes auparavant. Brennan leva les yeux vers l'artiste et dit d'une voix blanche.

-Booth s'est fait tirer dessus. Il est dans le coma. Je dois le rejoindre immédiatement.

-Oh, chérie… je suis désolée…

Dit Angela en s'approchant de Brennan, pleine d'inquiétude et de sollicitude. Cette dernière l'évita cependant, et sortit rapidement du Jefferson, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger. Elle se rendit rapidement à l'hôpital, pour découvrir un Booth allongé dans un lit, semblant profondément endormi, un bandage entourant son torse musculeux. Il lui semblait revivre le même instant que 3 ans en arrière, quand il avait eu cette tumeur au cerveau… cette satanée tumeur, qui avait fait avancer leur relation à grands pas, et qu'elle avait joyeusement détruite par son refus, cette fameuse nuit. Elle était restée à l'extérieur de la chambre, observant son partenaire par la vitre, et elle s'appuya contre cette même vitre, laissant enfin les larmes couler.

Booth, quant à lui, était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il était comme prisonnier de son propre corps, revivant la première enquête qu'il avait mené après l'affaire de Gemma Harrington, celle où il avait effectivement décidé d'arrêter de jouer pour revoir la belle anthropologue. Et il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas du coma avant de l'avoir revécue en entier.

Booth était donc assis à son bureau, jouant machinalement avec un jeton de poker, lorsque Cullen entra dans la grande salle où étaient entassés les agents. En le voyant s'approcher de lui, il se leva

-Monsieur…

-Agent Booth, je suis très satisfait de vos résultats sur l'affaire Gemma Harrington.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais…

-Aussi voudrais-je vous octroyer une autre affaire, très délicate, coupa Cullen. Ce matin, une fusillade a éclatée dans l'hôtel Hilton, près de Sunset Boulevard. Des forcenés qui ont pris des gens de la haute en otage, la police a été obligée d'intervenir. L'opération a mal tourné, et la plupart des otages et des preneurs d'otage sont mort. Je veux que vous me fassiez un compte-rendu détaillé de cette fusillade, pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas eu de bavure de policier. Vous ferez équipe avec Peter Connor. Des objections ?

-Non, monsieur, aucune.

Répondit docilement Booth. Il connaissait bien Peter, alias Pete. C'était un vieil agent débonnaire, proche de la retraite, qui sortait tout le temps des blagues complètement décalées avec le contexte, ce qui pouvait parfois être assez énervant. Hormis ces quelques défauts, il était plutôt bon, et Booth l'estimait beaucoup.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pour fêter le week-end, le beau temps et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je vous offre non pas un, mais DEUX chapitres d'un coup d'un seul! Avouez que vous m'aimez hein^^ bah profitez-en, parce que vous allez êtres frustrés par ces chapitres, MOUAHAHA!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8:

Bones était toujours au chevet de Booth. Elle passait ses journées à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de son partenaire, en larmes, ne voulant voir personne. Elle ne s'en allait que lorsque l'heure des visites était dépassée. Dans 5 jours, cela ferai un an jour pour jour qu'ils s'étaient quittés à l'aéroport, en se promettant de se revoir au mémorial Lincoln. Et ce qui lui faisait énormément de mal, c'est que Booth ne serait certainement pas là ce jour-là.

Booth, de son côté, s'était donc rendu à l'hôtel en compagnie de Pete. En ouvrant les immenses portes du hall, un spectacle de désolation les attendait : 3 preneurs d'otages gisaient dans leur sang, aux côtés de réceptionnistes tout aussi morte. Pete, en ouvrant les bras pour désigner toute la salle, dit alors

-Eh bien, je pense qu'on a au moins trouvé leur alibi : à l'heure du meurtre, ils étaient en train de se faire tuer !

-Pete…

Répondit Booth en levant les yeux au ciel, étouffant un petit rire. Il savait que cet humour était la manière du vieil agent de dédramatiser les choses, mais dans de telles circonstances, mieux valait le silence. Il s'approcha vers l'un des policiers qui balisaient la zone.

-Bonjour. Agent spécial Seeley Booth, du FBI, voici l'agent Peter Connor, du FBI lui aussi. Pouvez-vous nous faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ah, c'est vous les gars du FBI qu'on a envoyé pour faire les inspecteurs des travaux finis ? Bon… la prise d'otage a commencé à 8h ce matin. A environ 9h, on a reçu un appel de témoins extérieurs au bâtiment, qui nous ont rapporté une activité étrange. On a donc envoyé un détachement ici à 9h15, et à 9h30, un de nous est allé à l'intérieur, pour négocier avec les preneurs d'otage. Ils n'ont pas accepté nos conditions et ont ouvert le feu. A environ 9h45, l'assaut a commencé, et il a prit fin à 10h30.

-D'accord, merci, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour le moment…

Répondit Booth en s'éloignant. Il s'approcha d'un preneur d'otage, qui avait encore son arme, un AK-47 encore chaud, contre lui. Il s'agenouilla pour contempler le corps, tandis que Pete, derrière lui, demandait

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Kalachnikov était aussi utilisé… tu le sais, toi, Seeley ?

-Oui, répondit Booth en se relevant. L'AK-47, car c'est son vrai nom, Pete, est un fusil qui ne coûte pas cher au marché noir, aux alentours de 300$ d'après les dernières informations, il est fiable et ne s'enraye pour ainsi dire jamais. Et il chauffe très peu aussi. Sans oublier qu'il a une charge très intéressante, puisqu'il peut contenir environ 30 cartouches.

-C'est vrai que tu es un ancien sniper, Seeley, nota Pete, impressionné.

-Allons chercher des preuves qu'il n'y a pas eu de bavure, Pete.

Coupa Booth en s'éloignant. D'après le dossier que lui avait remit Cullen, il y avait un problème avec le nombre de preneurs d'otage retrouvés : d'après les témoins et le négociateur, il y en avait 2 au parking, et seul un avait été retrouvé, dans la cuisine, quand il était remonté par l'ascenseur de service pour aider ses compagnons.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il préfèrerait mille fois être en train de s'occuper d'une autre affaire, pourquoi pas encore une histoire de squelette, ne serait-ce que pour voir une nouvelle fois cette anthropologue, au caractère aussi fort qu'elle était belle. Néanmoins, tant qu'il n'aurai pas réglé son problème d'addiction, il sentait qu'il ne serait pas digne d'elle. Il fit signe à Pete pour qu'il descende au parking avec lui.

Brennan tenait la main de Booth, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle ne disait rien, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle regrettait presque de ne pas être croyante, pour pouvoir prier Dieu, Allah, Yahvé, Bouddha, Newton, Darwin, Einstein ou n'importe qui d'autre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un espoir que Booth se réveille bientôt… le soleil tombait, et l'infirmière vint la prier de sortir, les visites étant terminées. Bientôt, cela ferai un an jour pour jour qu'il se seraient dit au revoir à l'aéroport…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic, et on sombre dans la guimauve toute dégoulinante et gluante, vu que j'ai écrit ce chapitre quand j'étais affreusement en manque de ship^^ la suite demain, et les reviews toujours acceptées hein^^  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Cela faisait 3 jours. Trois jours, 72 longues heures que Booth était dans le coma. Brennan était à ses côtés, le regardant, avec son visage si paisible. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Et pourtant… Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, et l'absence de son partenaire à ses côtés lui pesait énormément. Elle prit sa main glacée dans les siennes, si chaudes. Et, sur leurs paumes jointes, tomba une larme, suivie d'une autre… Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les digues rompirent, et elle se mit à parler, espérant peut-être que son compagnon l'entendrai et reviendrai plus vite…

-Booth… je… je sais que c'est de ma faute si tu es là, à cette place. Je n'aurai pas dû te faire boire, tu as perdu tes réflexes avec ta gueule de bois… Je m'en veux… Je me fiche que tu me pardonne ou pas, mais la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me laisser là… j'ai besoin de toi, Booth, plus encore que j'ai besoin d'oxygène pour vivre… Pourtant, au début, quand on s'est disputés, j'avais décidé que je haïssais tout de toi… et je n'ai d'abord pas compris ce que je ressentais, il y a un an… tu m'as mise face à mes sentiments, et ça m'a fait peur… mais maintenant, je ne fuirai plus, je te le promet… je… je ne sais peut-être pas aimer comme il le faudrait, je suis trop rationnelle, je le sais bien, mais tout ce que j'ai, je te le donne à toi, et à personne d'autre… mais je t'en supplie, Booth, reviens moi, ne pars pas… je… je t'aime…

Le mot était lâché. Certes, il était tellement plus facile de se déclarer face à quelqu'un qui avait de très fortes chances de ne pas vous entendre, mais Tempérance se sentit néanmoins soulagée d'un énorme poids, et elle pleura de plus belle, tout en se penchant sur Booth, déposant un doux baiser sur son front, espérant que ce contact le ramènerai à elle… Peine perdue. Les moniteurs ne signalèrent aucun changement. Effondrée, elle s'affaissa sur ses bras, à côté de son partenaire, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Booth était donc descendu au parking avec Peter. Une impressionnante collection de voitures de sport y était présente, de la Lamborghini à la Ferrari, en passant par tous les modèles possibles et imaginables de Mercedes et de Rolls Royce. Le vieil agent eut un petit sifflement admiratif

-Eh ben ! On voit que le Hilton n'est pas fréquenté par n'importe qui ! Tu crois que si j'en réquisitionne une pour l'offrir à Sonia…

-N'y pense même pas, Pete !

Sonia était la fille de Peter, âgée de 21 ans, et voulait absolument une voiture. Booth fit le tour du parking en compagnie de Peter, notant tous les éléments qui lui semblaient important. Il remarqua alors une balle encastrée dans un mur, près d'une voiture qui à elle seule semblait coûter plus que le salaire annuel des deux agents réunis.

-Regarde ça, Pete, dit Booth en délogeant l'objet à l'aide du matériel que son coéquipier avait amené.

-Houlà, on dirait que la police a laissé passer quelque chose, là… Quel calibre, selon toi, ô grand sniper ?

-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu verras ce que le grand sniper va faire à tes fesses… c'est du 7.62, le calibre d'un AK-47…

-Donc il y avait un preneur d'otages ici…

-Voire deux… je pense qu'ils devaient surveiller le parking, mais quand la fusillade a éclatée en haut, un d'entre eux a voulu remonter, l'autre s'y est opposé, et il a été tué…

-D'accord, mais où est le sang ? Et surtout : où est le corps ?

-Le sang, ça s'efface, et un parking, pour peu qu'on arrive à ouvrir un coffre de voiture, c'est rempli de cachettes…

-Ok… sauf qu'il doit y avoir environ 300 voitures ici, le temps qu'on ait un mandat pour chacune et qu'on les ouvre toutes, ton corps aura largement eu le temps d'être réduit à l'état de squelette…

La mention du squelette fit manquer un ou deux battements au cœur de Booth, qui pensa immédiatement à l'anthropologue qu'il venait de quitter de la manière la plus absurde qui soit… certes, il avait tout pour la haïr, pourquoi alors s'était-il désespérément entiché d'elle ? Il s'arracha à ses pensées, et regarda le coffre de la voiture près de l'impact de balle.

-Pas besoin de mandat, regarde, ce coffre est ouvert, et si je le soulève…

-Banco ! Tu viens pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas eu de bavures, et tu tombes sur un corps, t'es vraiment chanceux, tu sais ? Tu devrais jouer, ce soir ! Enfin, je sais que, même sans ça, tu ira au cercle de jeux quand même, donc bon…

-Raté, Pete, j'arrête de jouer maintenant…

-… Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Seeley Booth ?

-Pete… commença Booth en levant les yeux au ciel

-Attend… pour qu'un joueur invétéré comme doit décide soudainement de quitter la table de poker, il doit y avoir anguille sous roche, ou plutôt femme dans le cœur, me trompes-je ?

-Pete…

-AHAAA ! J'avais donc bien deviné ! Rien n'échappe au grand Peter Connor, sache-le ! Ma femme me le dit souvent d'ailleurs ! Alors… comment elle s'appelle ? Je la connais ? Elle est jolie ?

Booth soupira. On aurait dit un enfant de 14 ans. Pour avoir la paix, il avoua.

-Tu ne la connais pas, elle est anthropologue judiciaire, elle s'appelle Tempérance Brennan, et pour ce qui est de la beauté…

-Tempérance Brennan ? LA Tempérance Brennan écrivaine ?

-Quoi, tu la connais ?

-Si je la connais ? J'adore ses livres ! Et, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est plutôt pas mal, si elle venait chez moi, elle ne dormirait pas toute seule dans la baignoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… même si elle est trop jeune pour moi, et que je n'ai pas de baignoire !

Il soupira comiquement et Booth éclata de rire. Bientôt, cette affaire serait terminée, et il pourrait entreprendre sérieusement sa cure de désintoxication aux jeux. Et, effectivement, son instinct était bon : les deux preneurs d'otage en faction au parking s'étaient disputés pour savoir si oui ou non il fallait monter pour aider leurs congénères, ce qui s'était soldé par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. L'affaire était finie, et, doucement, le souvenir se délita, et Booth commença à revenir à la vie, petit à petit…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici le dernier chapitre de la fic, où on est désormais dans la guimauve à 100% x) je pourrais éventuellement écrire un mini-épilogue, mais je trouve que cette fin va bien... vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir à l'aéroport. Brennan était rentrée chez elle pour la nuit, et avait essayé de continuer d'écrire son livre, sans y arriver. Elle s'était donc endormie, la tête entre les bras, quand le téléphone sonna. Ouvrant un œil, elle regarda l'horloge : il était 6h30. Encore groggy de sommeil, elle décrocha

-Brennan…

-Bonjour, ici l'hôpital militaire Abraham Lincoln. Désolée de vous réveiller aussi tôt, madame, mais nous voulions vous informer que l'agent Booth s'est réveillé. Il n'aura aucune séquelle de son coma. Vous pouvez venir le voir immédiatement, si vous le souhaitez.

-Je… oui, merci. J'arrive.

Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par la bulle d'espoir qui l'avait saisie à la gorge, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Rapidement, elle se doucha, s'habilla et se prépara pour retrouver une tête humaine. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit de chez elle, en direction de l'hôpital.

Booth avait finalement ouvert les yeux. En revenant du monde des morts, il avait repensé à toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Bones, sa Bones. Il avait pris sa décision. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an qu'ils s'étaient promis de se revoir à l'aéroport. Il avait dit que les choses devaient changer. Et elles avaient changées. Il la voulait, elle et personne d'autre, à ses côtés, pour toutes les années à venir.

Il regardait anxieusement à travers la vitre de sa chambre, essayant d'apercevoir la jeune femme qu'il attendait. Enfin, elle arriva, ses admirable yeux bleus reflétant une certaine angoisse, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui sourit, tendant la main comme pour l'inviter à entrer dans sa chambre. Mais, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, elle hésita, s'immobilisa, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il se leva brusquement, comme pour la rattraper

-Bones !

Des infirmières l'empêchèrent de sortir de son lit, arguant qu'il venait tout juste de sortir d'un coma sévère et qu'il avait bravé la mort. Booth, lui, regardait toujours l'endroit où Brennan avait disparu, sans comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

-Laissez-moi sortir.

-Non, agent Booth, nous n'avons pas encore fait tous les examens requis…

-LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Finalement, une piqûre de calmant lui fut administrée, pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Bones, quant à elle, était sortie de l'hôpital et errait dans les rues de Washington, des larmes brûlantes lui coulant sur les joues. En le voyant lui sourire ainsi, elle avait paniqué, sans se l'expliquer. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer dans ce couloir d'hôpital. Aussi avait-elle pris la fuite. Elle se mordit la langue, se traitant d'idiote.

_Washington D.C., même jour, 20h45_

Elle s'était rendue au Mall. Elle savait que c'était inutile, vu qu'il ne serait pas là, mais elle se devait d'y aller. Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour. Et les choses n'avaient pas changées. Elle s'assit à côté du bassin, la tête dans les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne faisait que pleurer ces temps-ci, nota-t-elle amèrement. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision lui fit relever la tête. Il était là. Il était venu, finalement. Habillé d'une chemise blanche légère qui moulait parfaitement chaque muscle de son corps, il ressemblait vraiment à son beau chevalier blanc. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Il avait réussi à sortir de l'hôpital, finalement. Ses tests étaient tous excellents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça, mais il devait se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous. Un an. Il s'approcha du monument, s'attendant à être seul, quand il la vit. Elle était venue, finalement. Avec le silence qui le caractérisait, une seconde nature quand on entrait chez les snipers, il s'en approcha. Elle releva la tête, et s'approcha de lui.

-Booth, je…, voulu-t-elle commencer.

-Chhht, répondit-il doucement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi parler d'abord, d'accord ?

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, et aucun d'entre eux ne releva, tellement cela semblait être une évidence entre eux.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait un rêve… Je me suis rappelé de la première enquête que j'avais fait après t'avoir rencontre, celle où j'ai réellement décidé d'arrêter de jouer… Et, quand j'ai commencé à me réveiller du coma, je me suis souvenu de nos moments… Tous nos moments. Et je me suis rendu compte que jamais au grand jamais ça ne pourrait marcher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi… Je me suis souvenu… de notre première rencontre, à l'université, où je t'ai demandé si tu croyais au destin… la fois où tu es venue chez moi après mon faux enterrement, et que tu as déclaré que mon manque de pudeur puritaine était rafraîchissant… toutes ces fois où on prenait un verre après une enquête… et puis… toutes les fois où on s'est embrassés… sous le gui, à Noël… après la téquila, quand on s'est rencontré… l'an dernier, quand j'ai essayé de parier sur nous deux… tu vois, la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché avec Hannah et laquelle ça ne marcherai avec personne, c'est toi, et uniquement toi…

-Embrasse-moi dit soudain Bones, levant vers son partenaire ses grands yeux bleus noyés de larmes.

-Je… quoi ? demanda Booth, estomaqué

-Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-elle. A l'hôpital, j'ai paniqué, je… je pensais que… je ne sais pas… que…

Elle fut interrompue par son partenaire, qui captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Leur baiser fut long, doux, et rempli de l'amour qu'ils retenaient depuis si longtemps entre eux. Finalement, Brennan se blottit dans les bras de Booth en murmurant

-Un an…

-Oui. Un an, jour pour jour…

Une chanson dit : les âmes sœurs ne meurent jamais. Seeley Booth avait bravé la mort à maintes reprises pour Tempérance Brennan.


End file.
